Anakku di Masa Depan!
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuuga, adalah Clan yang cukup berpengaruh dalam PD ke 4. Setiap anak pasti akan bangga memakai Lambang salah satu dari Clan itu di punggung mereka. Tapi bagi dua bocah itu, Lambang Clan mereka hanyalah membuatnya bingung akan jati dirinya sendiri. Siapa aku sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

• _Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Manga._

• _Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author._

• _Ide Time Travel dan pasaran. Tapi semoga penyajiannya tidak pasaran._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

 _Update tidak menentu karena terbentur kesibukan Dunia Nyata._

 _Tapi bisa di pastikan Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon. Hanya saja Update sedikit lambat._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka 1 minggu sekali (saat update Fict).

•

•

•

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Boruto. Anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata. Kalian tau? Banyak anak bilang aku adalah anak yang beruntung". "Tentu Saja, itu karena ayahku adalah Hokage ke tujuh, dia juga merupakan Pahlawan dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat. Dan ibuku, kalian tau? Ibuku adalah seorang Bangsawan dari Clan terhormat seperti Hyuuga".

"Kalian berfikir pasti aku akan sangat merasa senang karena terlahir dalam keluarga ini. Tapi kenyataannya itu hanyalah kebahagiaan semu". "Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan kehidupanku, kalian tau? Ayahku super sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage, dan ibuku sibuk mengurusi urusan Clannya. Tapi itu belumlah semua".

Yang lebih parah lagi ... Aku merasa sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ayah maupun ibu. Ayahku terlihat kuat dan keren, ibuku juga sangat kuat di balik sifat lembutnya. Sedangkan aku ... Membuat Bunshin no Jutsu saja sangat kesusahan ..."

"Haaahhhh~" Boruto menghela nafasnya saat selesai dengan acara _curhatnya_ pada seekor Katak yang ada di depannya. Entah Katak itu mengerti atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Katak itu dengan setia mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya dari awal sampai ahir. Tapi kebersamaan Anak itu dengan sang Katak harus berahir, karena saat ini dua anak gadis sebaya dengannya sedang berdiri di belakang Boruto.

"Lihatlah Sarada ... Boruto sepertinya sudah gila!". "Katak saja sampai di ajak bicara!" ucap seorang anak perempuan gempal dengan Tubuh yang terbilang gelap. Sementara gadis berkacamata di sampingnya yang ternyata bernama Sarada hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab perkataan si gempal itu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku masih waras tau!". "Selain itu kehadiran kalian membuat Katak itu takut, padahal aku belum selesai curhat pada mereka!" balas Boruto dengan sengitnya. Sementara gadis gempal itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Boruto.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau curhat pada Katak!" ejek anak itu lagi. Boruto semakin kesal, sementara Sarada terlihat menghela nafasnya, merasa sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Yap, hampir di pastikan mereka akan selalu bertengkar dan berahir saling ejek saat mereka berada dalam satu tempat. Seperti saat ini, Sarada benar-benar lelah dengan ini.

"Dasar gen—"

"Boruto!". "Jangan mengatakan itu di depan Choucho" dengan cepat Sarada memotong ucapan Boruto, sebelum bocah itu selesai dengan umpatannya pada si gempal.

"Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Shino-Sensei meminta kami untuk mencarimu, ayo masuk Kelas ... Atau kau ingin masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha?" tanya Sarada dengan entengnya, sementara Matanya melirik anak gadis gempal itu yang ternyata bernama Choucho. Anak itu, Choucho terlihat sangat kesal hingga tanpa sadar Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya sendiri.

"Apa ... Apa kau tadi akan berkata _gendut_?" desis Choucho dengan nada dingin dan datarnya. Boruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, entah kenapa Choucho di Matanya kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan, Wajahnya terlihat seperti Hantu bermata merah Darah. Boruto teringat sesuatu, terahir kali saat melihatnya seperti ini, karena dia mengucapkan kata terlarang itu. Dan hasilnya, Boruto harus rela menginap di Rumah Sakit Konoha selama dua Hari.

"Ti-tidak ... Tentu saja t-tidak!". "Mana mungkin a-aku akan berbohong seperti i-itu ..." balas Boruto dengan Wajah gugupnya. Butiran keringat mengalir dengan deras di Keningnya.

"Lalu?!"

"Eumh i-itu ..." Boruto semakin salah tingkah. Rasa gugupnya pun terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Bocah itu tentu saja harus memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mengganti kata _gendut_ yang tadi ingin di ucapkannya. Dan yang terpenting, kata itu haruslah bagus. Karena jika tidak, Rumah Sakit Konoha sudah menunggunya.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam Hati.

"S-sebenarnya ... Aku ingin me-mengatakan Gendang!". "Yap, Gendang ... Ha ... Ha ... Ha ..." ucap Boruto dengan tawa yang hambar, seraya menggaruk Rambutnya sendiri meski merasa tidak gatal. Tapi sepertinya Boruto tidak puas dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

'Aduhhh!'. 'Kenapa juga aku bilang _Gendang_ sih!'

"Gendang?". "Gendang itu apa Boruto?" tanya Choucho yang terlihat bingung. Agaknya Boruto bisa bernafas lega karena Choucho sepertinya tidak tau bentuk Gendang itu seperti apa.

"Pokoknya benda yang bagus!". "Benda itu sering di pakai pria untuk memuji wanita. Kau tau kan?" ucap Boruto sedikit berbohong. Dengan bersusah payah, Boruto memasang Wajah yang meyakinkan agar anak itu percaya. Meski pun Boruto sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan Wajahnya saat ini.

"Setauku _Gitar Spanyol_ " gumam Choucho.

"Ayolah ... Itu sudah kuno, sekarang jamannya Gendang!" kilah Boruto.

"Ayolah kita pergi. Bukankah Shino-Sensei sudah menunggu kita!" ucap bocah pirang itu seraya beranjak pergi. Tanpa banyak bicara Sarada mengikuti Boruto untuk kembali ke Kelas mereka. Choucho berlari dengan riangnya melewati Sarada dan Boruto. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri mendengar penjelasan penuh kebohongan Boruto tentang Gendang.

"Saat Choucho tau bagaimana bentuk Gendang itu ... Habislah kau!" ucap Sarada dengan tenangnya. Dan seketika itu juga Boruto pucat pasi. Entah kenapa bocah itu merasa Rumah Sakit Konoha kini berdiri kokoh di belakangnya, di tambah seorang Ninja Medis yang melambaikan Tangannya seraya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tou-San ... Aku rasa ajalku sudah dekat!" gumam Boruto dengan _lebaynya_. Dan setelah itu bocah itu pun pingsan akibat fikiran _lebaynya_ sendiri.

•

 **Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Hahhh~" Boruto menghela nafasnya saat menatap Danau tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu, selain membuat keonaran di Desa. Yap, biasanya sepulang dari Akademi, bocah itu selalu membuat keributan. Tentu saja untuk membuat baik ayah atau ibunya yang super sibuk dengan urusan mereka memperhatikannya.

Tapi entah kenapa saat ini bocah itu tidak bernafsu untuk membuat keributan, agaknya Boruto sedang _galau_ saat ini. Anak itu kembali mengingat PR atau Pekerjaan Rumah yang di berikan Senseinya, Aburame Shino untuk mereka.

 _"Baiklah anak-anak, Minggu depan aku akan mengetes kemampuan Ninjutsu kalian. Jadi pelajarilah kemampuan Ninjutsu dari Clan kalian masing-masing". "Hasil tes ini akan mempengaruhi kelulusan kalian!"_

"Haaaahhhhh~" Boruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Dan kali ini lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Entah kenapa perkataan Shino yang kembali mengiang di Kepalanya membuat Boruto merasa semakin tak bersemangat.

"Clan ..."

"Apa?". "Uzumaki atau Hyuuga?"

"Uzumaki identik dengan Rambut merah" gumamnya seraya bercermin di Air Danau itu. Matanya memperhatikan warna helaian Rambutnya yang pirang. Terdapat kekecawaan di Wajah Boruto karena nyatanya meski memiliki nama Clan Uzumaki, warna Rambutnya tidak merah sedikit pun. Kini pandangannya beralih pada Matanya.

"Haaaahhhh~ bahkan aku tidak memiliki Byakugan!". "Apanya yang anggota Clan ... Aku bahkan tidak sama dengan ciri fisik mereka!" gumam Boruto. Wajahnya terlihat semakin murung, sepertinya kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Boruto kemudian teringat kembali dengan kejadian beberapa Bulan lalu.

 **FLASH BACK.**

"Hey kalian tau? Aku mulai di ajarkan Shitenshin no Jutsu oleh ibuku!" ucap seorang anak gadis bertubuh pucat itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Yah! aku juga sudah belajar Baika no Jutsu bersama ayahku, tapi Jutsu itu tidak keren. Aku malah terlihat semakin besar dengan Jutsu itu!" timpal Choucho saat itu. Teman-teman mereka yang lain tertawa saat mendengar perkataan anak gempal itu, hanya Boruto dan Sarada saja yang terlihat murung. Dan setelah Akademi selesai dengan secepat kilat, Boruto pergi ke Kantor Hokage, tentu saja untuk menemui Ayahnya.

 **Braakkk!**

"Tou-San!" teriak Boruto seraya mendobrak Pintu Kantor Hokage dengan kerasnya, dan masuk ke Ruangan itu tanpa permisi lagi.

"Hey Boruto! Ketuk Pintunya dulu sebelum kau masuk!" komentar sang ayah, Naruto.

"Ma-maaf ... Hoy! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!"

"Tou-San ajari aku Ninjutsu khas Clan kita!". "Inojin dan Choucho saja sudah mulai mempelajarinya dari orang tua mereka!" teriak Boruto setengah memaksa. Naruto terlihat bingung seraya menggaruk Pipinya, senyum aneh pun kini menghiasi Wajah sang Hokage ke tujuh itu.

"Jutsu Clan ya ..." gumam Naruto. Hokage ke tujuh itu mulai membayangkan kemampuan Clan Uzumaki. Yap, Uzumaki di kenal dengan kehebatan Fuin Jutsunya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mahir dalam hal itu. Mengajarkan Kage Bunshin, tentu saja sama artinya dengan membunuh anaknya sendiri mengingat Boruto sama sekali tidak memiliki banyak Chakra sepertinya. Rasengan? Jangan tanya, belum saatnya Boruto menguasai Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi seperti itu.

"Eumh~ mungkin kau bisa mempelajari Jutsu khas Hyuuga dari ibumu" ucap Naruto pada ahirnya. Agaknya sang ayah memilih angkat Tangan dalam masalah ini dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Hinata. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun dari sekian banyak Jutsunya yang bisa di ajarkan Naruto, mengakui dirinya lemah dalam hal Fuin Jutsu yang merupakan Jutsu khas Uzumaki pun akan membuatnya terlihat payah di Mata Boruto dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Huh! Baiklah" meski terlihat kesal ahirnya bocah itu pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Sang Ayah kini mungkin akan menyesal, karena selama ini Naruto hanya mempelajari Rasengan dan berbagai varian dari Jutsu itu.

 **Braakkk!**

"Kaa-San!" teriak Boruto setelah lagi-lagi mendobrak Pintu Ruangan ibunya. Hinata yang saat itu terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu anggota Clah Hyuuga langsung menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan ini nanti". "Kau boleh pergi" ucap Hinata, dan orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Kini hanya tinggallah Boruto dan Hinata di Ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Boruto, kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru?" tanya Hinata dengan lembutnya.

"Kaa-San ..." Boruto pun mulai menceritakan maksud kedatangannya pada sang ibu. Dan setelah bocah itu selesai dengan ceritanya, Hinata terlihat serba-salah. Jujur saja Hinata bingung untuk mengatakan apa, Semua orang tau jika Jutsu Clan Hyuuga harus di topang dengan Doujutsu Byakugan, dan kenyataannya Boruto sama sekali tak memiliki itu.

Jadi mana mungkin anaknya itu bisa mempelajari Ninjutsu khas Hyuuga?!.

'Orang itu ... Seenaknya saja melemparkan masalah ini padaku' umpat Hinata dalam batinnya, mengeluh akan kelakuan suaminya yang dengan seenak udelnya melemparkan masalah ini padanya. Hinata semakin terlihat serba salah, mengatakan ia tidak bisa mengajarkan apa pun tentang Ninjutsu Clan Hyuuga pasti membuat anak itu sedih. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Boruto harus tau dan menyadarinya.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

"Haaahhh~" untuk kesekian kalinya bocah itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa Boruto merasa patah Hati dengan kenyataan ini, bahkan bocah itu tidak sadar jika kini Sarada ada di sampingnya. Duduk bersebelahan di tepi Danau.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sarada.

"Uwaaahhhh!" Boruto terjungkal dari duduknya dengan Wajah kaget dan pucat, karena sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sarada.

"Tidak perlu _selebay_ itu ..."

"Aku kaget tau!". "Kau muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Eh! Tapi kenapa Wajahmu murung seperti itu Sarada?" tanya Boruto.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu!". "Aku adalah Uchiha, tapi tidak satu pun Jutsu yang kutau dari Clan itu. Meminta Kaa-San mengajariku soal itu ..."

 _"Okaa-San tidak bisa mengajarimu Jutsu Clan Uchiha. Kau tau Jutsu itu hanya bisa di pelajari oleh orang yang memiliki Sharingan". "Kau bisa minta ayahmu mengajarinya saat dia pulang dari Misi nanti"_

"Kita senasib" Komentar Boruto dengan sedihnya. Sedih untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja sedih untuk Sarada yang memiliki masalah yang sama. Sarada hanya mengangguk sedih membenarkan ucapan bocah pirang itu.

"Tapi ... Bagaimana dengan kemampuan Clan Haruno?". "Apa ibumu juga tidak bisa mengajarinya?"

"Eumh~ soal itu ..."

 _"Clan Haruno tidak memiliki Jutsu khusus apa pun. Haruno hanya memiliki tekad. Tekad yang kuat". "Dengan tekad itu Ibu memiliki ketahanan yang lebih terhadap Genjutsu dan mampu menguasai Ninjutsu Medis seperti sekarang ini"_

"Jadi begitu ya ..."

"Haaaahhh~" dengan kompaknya Boruto dan Sarada menghela nafas mereka. Jujur saja masalah ini membuat mereka bimbang dengan diri mereka sendiri. Boruto tentu saja karena merasa tidak mirip dengan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga, meski ayahnya pun berambut pirang. Silahkan salahkan Naruto yang menceritakan kisah Uzumaki yang _seharusnya_ memiliki Rambut merah.

Sedangkan Sarada, anak itu merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Faktanya dia memiliki kekurangan dalam hal Indra Pengelihatan, sehingga harus di topang dengan sebuah Kacamata. Padahal Ibunya tidak berkacamata, dan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Uchiha dengan kemampuan _Mata saktinya_ , bagaimana mungkin dia berkacamata, meski sejujurnya Sarada tidak mengetahui hal itu benar apa tidak.

"Setidaknya kau masih beruntung ada orang tuamu". "Sedangkan aku ... Wajah ayahku saja aku tidak tau seperti apa"

"Apa dia juga berkacamata?" gumam Sarada semakin sedih. Boruto memeluk Pundak anak gadis itu dengan lembut, bocah pirang itu sepertinya berusaha untuk menenangkan kegundahan Hati Sarada.

"Hey Sarada. Kau mau ikut?". "Aku pernah mendengar soal Alat yang di ciptakan paman Sai dan bibi Ino, dari Tou-San"

"Dengan Alat itu kita bisa menjelajahi Waktu. Dan menemui mereka di masa lalu. Selain kau bisa bertemu ayahmu, kita juga bisa ikut belajar langsung dari Sensei ke dua orang tua kita kan?". "Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Boruto penuh antusias. Sarada terlihat terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian anak itu mengangguk mantap dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaannya.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?"

•

 **BERSAMBUNG**

•

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Yap. Ini sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dari otak Tobi. Karena masih anget, fict ini hanya butuh waktu 30 menit dalam pengerjaannya. Tapi wajar saja sih orang cuma 2k+ Wordnya juga hahaha :v_

 _Yah bagaimana? Menarik gak?_

 _Lanjut?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

• _Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Manga._

• _Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author._

• _Ide Time Travel dan pasaran. Tapi semoga penyajiannya tidak pasaran._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

 _Update tidak menentu karena terbentur kesibukan Dunia Nyata._

 _Tapi bisa di pastikan Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon. Hanya saja Update sedikit lambat._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Nice fic, jarang loh ada yg buat fic BS(BoruSara), yup lanjutkan thor**

 _Ah iya terimakasih. Hmm ... Entahlah, Tobi sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan Fair, jadi tidak terlalu tau. Hahaha._

 **Kyaaa Time Traveeeelll... Aku sukaaaa..**

 **Fanfic ini jangan di gantung. Jangan pernah di gantung ya author-san. Lanjut sampai enddddd..**

 **Yosh aku nunggu..**

 _Siap. Gak akan DisKon kok. Hanya saja Update lambat, karena terbentur kesibukan Duta._

 **Author tobi kok inojin jadi cewe kan inojin itu cowok!**

 **Critanya bagus! Next Chap Fast Update!**

 _Iya, maaf atas kesalahan itu. Tobi khilaf *plaakk*_

 **Lanjutttt penasaran bgt kak**

 **Ceritanya bagus tapi masak si hinata jadi kek gt tapi bagus kok**

 _Hmm .. Soal Hinata, sebenarnya itu sifat istri sepupu Tobi yang kebetulan juga temen masa SMA dulu. Dia itu kalem dan lemah lembut, juga baik. Pokoknya Hinata banget deh. Tapi pas udah merit dan saat ini udah mengandung, sifatnya sedikit berubah. Rada berani menggerutu sama sang suami. Nah Hinata Tobi buat seperti itu. Baru hamil aja udah gitu, apalagi punya dua anak kan? Hahaha._

Maaf untuk yang belum sempat Tobi balas Reviewnya, Tapi Tobi baca kok ^-^

Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Juga dengan pujuan-pujian yang Reader-San berikan. Jujur saja Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Tobi selain, karya Tobi bisa diterima. Terimakasih!

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka hanya saat update Fict.

•

•

•

 **Anakku di Masa Depan.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Langit Malam itu terlihat begitu indah. Bintang-Bintang dan Bulan seperti sedang berlomba untuk memancarkan sinar mereka. Sarada terlihat berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dan gelap, untuk menyamarkan kehadirannya. Sebuah Rangsel besar terlihat menghiasi Punggung anak itu. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, kini terlihat Boruto berlari menghampirinya, juga dengan sebuah Rangsel besar. Agaknya dua bocah ini akan melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Boruto!" teriak Sarada saat melihat kehadiran bocah pirang itu. Sementara Boruto hanya mesem-mesem tak jelas seraya menggaruk Rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe~ maaf Sarada, aku harus mengalihkan perhatian ayahku dulu" ucapnya.

"Hah ... Ya sudahlah, jadi bagaimana?". "Kau sudah mendapatkan Alat itu?"

"Hehehe~" bukannya menjawab, Boruto kembali tertawa garing mendengar pertanyaan Sarada.

"Soal itu ..."

•

 **Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Huh! Kufikir kau sudah memiliki alat itu, ternyata belum!" umpat Sarada seraya berlari bersama Boruto memecah kegelapan Malam. Tujuan mereka saat ini hanya satu, yaitu Ruang Penyimpanan Rahasia. Tempat dimana alat yang mereka cari berada.

"Tapi apa benar ini jalannya?". "Kita sudah melewati Kantor Hokage loh?!"

"Tenang saja. Kau jangan meremehkan anak Hokage sepertiku!". "Ini adalah jalan Tikus yang kuciptakan agar tidak ketauan Penjaga!" balas Boruto dengan bangganya.

"Nah sekarang kita tinggal memanjatnya!". "Ruang Penyimpanan Rahasia, ada di lantai atas" lanjut Boruto setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Sarada menatap Ruangan yang di maksud Boruto, dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis berkacamata itu karena Ruangan yang di tunjuk anak bersurai pirang itu, sangat tinggi sekali.

"Apa kau gila hah!". "Ini sangat tinggi. Bagaimana kita memanjatnya!" teriak Sarada penuh emosi, karena merasa tidak mungkin mereka bisa menuju tempat yang di maksud.

"Stttt!" Boruto membekap Mulut gadis itu meski pun sedikit terlambat.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!". "Nanti kita ketauan!" lanjutnya.

"Eumh! Mmmhhh! Mmhhh! Mmmmmhhhhhh!"

"Hey. Hey. Hey ... Iya, iya. Aku tau". "Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa memanjat seperti ini, Patung Pahatan Wajah Hokage pun aku bisa melakukanya. Apa lagi Gedung ini?!" bisik Boruto.

"Kau tenang saja. Serahkan ini padaku" lanjutnya. Sarada terlihat mulai tenang, dan bekapan Mulut gadis itu pun mulai di lepaskan Boruto.

"Hemph!"

Anak pirang itu mulai membongkar isi Rangselnya, dan mulai menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk Mendaki Gedung itu. Sarada hanya diam saja memperhatikan kesibukan bocah pirang itu, agaknya anak gadis berkacamata itu masih kesal dengan Boruto. Setelah beberapa saat Boruto selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Di Tangannya kini terdapat Tali yang cukup panjang dengan sebuah alat pengait di salah satu ujungnya, tanpa berlama-lama lagi anak itu mulai melemparkan Talinya, namun percobaan pertama gagal. Begitu pun dengan percobaan ke dua, ke tiga dan seterusnya.

 **Pletaakkk!**

"Awww!" desis Boruto saat alat pengait yang di lemparnya nyasar tepat di Kepala pirangnya.

"Aduuuhh~ sakit sekali!" gumam anak itu sambil mengusap-usap Kepalanya yang benjol. Sarada mendesah lelah melihat tingkah Boruto, sepertinya kegagalan itu membuat moodnya rusak.

"Sudahlah ini tidak akan berhasil" ucapnya seraya mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan bocah pirang itu yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan sebuah benjolan di Kepalanya.

"Eh!". "Tunggu. Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan Wajah ayahmu?" tanya Boruto seraya menggenggam Tangan Sarada. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Bukan karena Boruto, tapi karena Sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Ucapan Boruto kembali menguatkan semangatnya untuk bertemu sang ayah.

"Berikan padaku!" Sarada langsung merebut Tali yang di genggam Boruto. Dan dengan sekali percobaan gadis itu langsung berhasil mengaitkan Tali itu. Boruto berdecak kagum dengan kehebatan Sarada yang sukses dalam sekali percobaan.

"Keren~"

"Hemph!". "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Ah!". "Baiklah" ucap Boruto seraya menalikan ujung lain dari Tali itu pada Pinggangnya. Dan setelah selesai, bocah itu segera melakukan hal yang sama pada Pinggang Sarada.

"Eh?!". "Apa yang—"

"Ini agar kita selamat" potong Boruto.

"Apa terlalu keras?"

"T-tidak ..." entah kenapa Sarada terlihat malu saat bocah pirang itu menalikan Tali yang sama di Pinggangnya. Sarada seperti melihat sisi lain dari Boruto. Yap, Boruto yang selalu terlihat bodoh dan berisik dengan berbagai tindakannya untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah kini terlihat baik dan penuh perhatian. Jujur saja ini membuat gadis itu merasa aneh.

"Kenapa?". "Merasa aku terlihat Keren?" tanya Boruto dengan percaya dirinya.

"Bodoh!" balas Sarada seraya membuang Mukanya, meyembunyikan Wajahnya yang merona merah.

'Aku menyesal memikirkannya!'

"Ya sudah ... Ayo kita mulai!" Tanpa membuang waktu lagi bocah kuning itu segera memanjat Dinding itu dengan bantuan Tali itu. Mereka berdua kini terlihat seperti Agen rahasia yang sedang melaksanakan Misi super rahasianya. Sudah sampai setengah dari tinggi Dinding yang harus mereka panjat, dan kini Boruto barulah merasakan kesusahan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

'Astaga! Sarada berat sekali!'. 'Dia pasti banyak dosa!' batin Boruto yang mulai kepayahan memanjat Dinding itu bersama Sarada.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Setelah melalui perjuangan besar Ahirnya Boruto berhasil melewati rintangan pertama dan berhasil masuk ke dalam Ruangan Penyimpanan Rahasia. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah bocah pirang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sarada, seolah-olah, keberhasilannya adalah sesuatu yang patut di banggan.

"Berhenti memasang Wajah seperti itu. Bodoh!" Meski kembali menyuarakan umpatannya, Sarada merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat senyum Boruto beberapa saat lalu. Senyum itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. tapi saat kini melihat bocah pirang itu sedang _pundung_ , entah kenapa Hatinya merasakan kehangatan. Hingga tanpa sadar, gadis itu tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hihihi~" tawa Sarada. Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak gadis itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya bocah itu karena kini Sarada terlihat sangat bercahaya dan hidup. Yap, jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja Sarada tidak pernah setulus ini. Tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini ...

"Cantik ..." gumam Boruto tanpa sadar, seraya terus memandangi Wajah gadis itu.

"E-eh!". "A-apa—"

"A-aku ... Eumh~ Ah!". "S-sudahlah. Ayo kita cari alat itu" ucap Boruto seraya mulai berjalan menjauh untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi. Sarada pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi karena dia tidak tau bagaimana bentuk dan rupa alat yang mereka cari, Sarada hanya memegang secara acak alat-alat yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Boruto.

"Bukan ..."

"Tidak"

"Salah ..."

"Bukan itu!"

"No ..."

"Huh!". "Yang mana sih!" gerutu Sarada dengan kesalnya. Karena sedari tadi, setiap benda yang di tunjukannya selalu salah. Tapi ...

"Ahirnya!" teriak Boruto dengan girangnya, saat menemukan alat yang di maksud. Teriakan bocah itu cukup nyaring, bahkan teriakan Boruto mungkin sampai terdengar ke luar. Buktinya, Penjaga Ruangan itu mulai terlihat panik.

"Hoy! Siapa di dalam?!". "Maling ya?!"

"Bodoh!". "Tidak usah bertanya, langsung saja tangkap mereka. Aku akan melapor pada Hokage-Sama dulu" ucap dua Penjaga Ruang Penyimpanan Rahasia. Salah satu dari mereka segera berlari meninggalkan temannya yang saat ini sedang membuka Pintu Ruangan itu dengan paniknya. Yap, kepanikan itu membuat sang Penjaga kesulitan mencari Kunci yang benar, mengingat Kunci yang di peganggnya cukup banyak, dan tergabung dalam sebuah Gelang besar.

"Sial. Yang mana sih Kuncinya!" desis Penjaga itu. Karena selalu salah saat memasukan Kunci yang di pegangnya.

"Bodoh!". "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?! Kita jadi ketauan tau!" damprat Sarada.

"Ah!". "Kau sendiri malah berteriak"

"Huh. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu, sekarang bagaimana?!". "Kita akan tertangkap sebelum berhasil pergi ke masa lalu!"

"Santai. Lagi pula kita sudah dapat alatnya kan?" ucap Boruto dengan santainya, seraya menunjukan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan Laptop. Boruto lalu membuka alat itu, dan mulai sibuk untuk menggunakan alat Penjelajah Waktu yang di ciptakan Sai dan Ino itu.

"Hei, kau bisa tidak?". "Kau terlihat asal-asalan!" tanya Sarada. Gadis itu terasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang di lakukan Boruto.

"Tenang saja. Kurasa ini sama saja dengan Laptop yang di miliki Tou-San". "Kau tau, aku sering meminjamnya untuk bermain Game!"

"Selesai!" lanjutnya. Kini Boruto dan Sarada terlihat menunggu, tapi sayangnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika alat itu akan memindahkan mereka. Sementara di luar, kini sudah terdengar semakin heboh. Bahkan suara Naruto sayup-sayup sudah terdengar di Telinga mereka.

"Kamfreett!". "Kenapa tidam bisa!" teriak Boruto dengan kesalnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan lakukan yang benar!" balas Sarada juga dengan kesalnya. Saat sedang bertengkar dalam kepanikan mereka, Layar dari alat itu mulai bercahaya, seolah-olah men-scann Tubuh ke dua anak itu.

"Eh?!" Boruto dan Sarada terlihat terkejut dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Sementara di luar.

"Sedang apa kau berada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang baru sampai di tempat itu, bersama Penjaga yang tadi menyusulnya.

"Ah. Maaf Hokage-Sama, Saya belum menemukan Kunci yang cocok"

"Cih!" Naruto terlihat kesal dengan jawaban Penjaga itu. Dan dengan sekali tendangan keras, sang Hokage berhasil mendobrak Pintu itu. Dan setelah berhasil membuka Pintu dengan paksa, kini pandangan Naruto di hiasi oleh kehadiran Boruto dan Sarada yang Tubuhnya sedang terselimuti Cahaya berwarna biru terang.

"Boruto, Sarada-Chan. Kalian ..." gumam Naruto cukup terkejut karena yang berhasil menyusup ke Ruangan itu adalah anaknya dan anak sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi sebelum Naruto kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya, Boruto dan Sarada sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Tiidaaaakkkk!"

Malam semakin larut, tapi meski begitu, Konoha tidaklah tenang. Terlebih lagi untuk Ninja dan ANBU. Mereka terlihat berlarian kesana kemari, meloncari Atap Rumah penduduk, atau tempat-tempat tak lazim lainnya, asalkan itu bisa di jadikan tempat tumpuan kaki mereka. Yap, dengan cepat berita tentang penyusupan Boruto dan Sarada ke tempat Ruang Penyimpanan Rahasia sudah menyebar. Agaknya itulah penyebabnya Konoha terlihat sangat sibuk di Malam hari seperti ini.

 **Di Kantor Hokage.**

Naruto terlihat sedang duduk di tempatnya. Jarinya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk Meja untuk mengusir rasa panik dan khawatirnya. Sementara di sudut lain Kantor Hokage, Hinata dan Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah Kursi panjang dengan Tangan yang saling menggenggam untuk sedikit berbagi rasa cemas mereka pada ke dua bocah itu. Shikamaru dan Sizune juga terlihat berada di sana. Meski banyak orang di dalam Kantor Hokage, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang suara. Mereka larut dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

 **Tok ...**

 **Tok ...**

 **Tok ...**

Shino dan Kiba memasuki Kantor hokage setelah terlebih dahulu mengetuk Pintu. Semua Mata dari para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada di tempat itu langsung mengarah mereka. Bahkan Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat dua Shinobi tipe Sensorik terbaik di Konoha itu memasuki Ruangannya. Sepertinya kedatangan Kiba dan Shino sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana?!" tanya Naruto. Terlihat jelas jika Hokage ke tujuh itu tidak sabaran untuk menunggu laporan ke duanya.

"Tidak ada. Serangga-Seranggaku tidak bisa menemukan Chakra Boruto dan Sarada di sekitar Konoha"

"Yah aku pun begitu. Aku dan Akamaru tidak bisa mencium bau mereka. Hoaammm~". "Sepertinya mereka benar-benar melakukan penjelajahan waktu" ucap Kiba menyerukan pendapatnya, setelah terlebih dahulu melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?". "Bukankah saat dulu Naruto mencobanya, dia hanya berpindah tempat dan tidak berhasil melakukan penjelajahan waktu?!" Shikamaru mulai berbicara saat Kiba sudah selesai dengan kalimatnya. Yap, perlu diketahui. Naruto sebelumnya sudah mencoba alat penemuan Sai dan Ino itu, namun hasilnya gagal. Naruto hanya berpindah tempat dari Atap Kantor Hokage ke Hutan Kematian.

Lalu kenapa Boruto dan Sarada bisa?

Kenapa mereka memiliki hasil yang berbeda meski memakai alat yang sama?!

"Sial. Harusnya aku menghancukan alat itu!" desis Naruto dengan geramnya. Pandangannya lalu melirik pada sang istri dan sahabatnya. Mereka, Hinata dan Sakura terlihat semakin cemas.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata?". "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sasuke-Kun?" ucapnya penuh kecemasan. Hinata hanya mengusap punggung wanita bersurai pinky itu. Sebagai seorang Ibu yang juga memiliki nasib yang sama, Hinata sama sekali tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, karena saat ini perasaannya pun sama cemasnya dengan Sakura.

"Panggil Sai dan Ino!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Shikamaru, pilih Ninja yang cocok untuk menggantikan Misi yang mereka jalankan!" lanjutnya, Shikamaru langsung mengangguk tanggap atas perintah sang Hokage ke tujuh itu. Setelah itu, Penasehat Hokage itu mulai pergi meninggalkan Ruangan Hokage untuk mengerjakan perintah Naruto. Tapi sebuah interupsi Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Shikamaru. Panggil juga Sasuke!"

"Hah~ baiklah"

•

 **Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Sebuah Aurora tiba-tiba tercipta di dalam Hutan, Boruto dan Sarada terlihat terlempar dari Aurora itu. Sayangnya masalah datang, karena mereka jatuh di tempat yang salah. Yap, mereka jatuh dari ketinggian yang extrim. Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Terlihat Tim tujuh sedang berjalan dengan santainya, setelah melaksanakan Misi mereka untuk mengantarkan Tazuna yang berujung pada pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Eh?". "Apa itu?" gumam Naruto saat melihat penampakan Aurora tadi yang kini sudah kembali menghilang, setelah melemparkan dua bocah tadi.

"Aurora?" gumam Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh dari Aurora itu, Ayo kita periksa!" ucap Naruto seraya berlari ke arah Aurora tadi. Sementara Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak berkomentar sedikit pun. Termasuk saat melihat Naruto berlari ke arah Aurora itu.

"Hey Naruto, tunggu dulu!". "Huh! Anak itu ... Dasar!" ucap Sakura dengan sebalnya, karena teriakannya tidak di gubris sedikit pun oleh Naruto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi". "Ayo susul Naruto" ucap Kakashi pada ahirnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura dan Sasuke harus menuruti perintah sang Sensei, meski sebenarnya mereka enggan untuk melakukannya. Jujur saja pertarungan dengan Zabuza dan Haku cukup menguras tenaga mereka. Meski sudah beristirahat dengan cukup sebelum melakukan perjalanan pulang, tetap saja beristirahat di Desa sendiri lebih membuat mereka nyaman. Namun sialnya, keinginan itu harus tertunda karena aksi Naruto.

"Huh! Padahal sebentar lagi kita sampai di Desa Konoha"

"Hn ..."

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura ahirnya sampai di tempat Naruto. Bocah kuning itu terlihat berdiri mematung dengan Wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi, dengan pandangan yang menjurus pada sosok Sarada dan Boruto yang pingsan dan tersangkut di sebuah Ranting dan Dahan Pohon. Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk Pundak si pirang. Dengan sedikit terkejut Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah! S-Sakura-Chan!". "Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang kutemukan. dua anak disana ... Mereka memakai Lambang yang sama denganku dan Sasuke!"

"Ah masa sih?" tanya Sakura. Lalu mulai memperhatikan Lambang Clan yang menempel pada Baju Sarada dan Boruto.

"Benar juga ... Ada Lambang Pusaran Air dan Lambang Kipas!". "Tapi bukankah Lambang Pusaran Air itu semua Ninja memakainya? Lihat Rompi Jounin Kakashi-Sensei!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Lambang ini hanya di pakai di Rompi Chunin dan Jounin, untuk menghormati Clan Uzumaki yang dulu selalu membantu Konoha dahulunya". "Tapi jika di pakai di pakaian seperti itu ... Dia juga adalah Uzumaki seperti Naruto?" ucap Kakashi sedikit menerangkan tentang Lambang Uzumaki yang ada di Rompi Jouninnnya, meski ahir ucapannya terdapat keraguan.

'Apa mungkin?!'. 'Uzumaki terkenal dengan Warna Rambutnya yang merah, terkecuali Naruto karena mengikuti Gen Minato-Sensei ...'

'Lalu kenapa anak itu juga ... Lagi pula aku merasakan kemiripan dari Wajahnya dan Wajah Naruto. Apa ini?!' batin Kakashi. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan kenyataan yang saat ini mereka saksikan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke. Meski dia tetap diam dan tenang, namun terlihat jelas jika Sasuke pun cukup bingung dan penasaran dengan mereka.

'Dia ... Apa dia adalah Uchiha?'. 'Tidak mungkin. Aku dan Itachi adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa lalu dia siapa?!' batin Sasuke.

"Apa ini sangat penting dan serius?". "Kenapa kalian bertiga terlihat tegang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah~ kita bicarakan ini lain kali. Sasuke, Naruto, Bawa mereka ke Konoha ... Bukankah kalian cukup penasaran bukan?" ucap Kakashi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke dan Naruto melaksanakan perintah kakashi. Naruto terlihat menggendong Boruto dan Sasuke terlihat menggendong Sarada.

"Hey apa kau merasakan sesuatu?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membisiki Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tapi agaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bisikan Sasuke.

"Hn ... Maksudku, sebuah perasaan aneh seperti seolah-olah kita memiliki sebuah ... Ikatan?!" lanjut Sasuke seraya melirik Wajah Sarada yang pingsan di Bahunya.

"Ah iya ... Aku juga merasakannya. Aku merasa anak ini seperti adikku atau semacamnya ..." balas Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya ..."

"Eh!". "Apa ini?!" gumam Sakura seraya memungut sebuah Kacamata

 **Sementara di sebuah Desa.**

Terlihat Sai dan Ino (dewasa) sedang mengawasi sebuah Desa itu atas Tebing. Mereka terlihat serius saat mengawasi Desa itu, Hingga kedatangan Kiba dan dua Jounin dari Desa Konoha lainnya menggalihkan perhatian mereka. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kiba segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Kalian cepat kembali ke Desa. Konoha sedang ada masalah". "Ini perintah langsung Hokage!" ucap Kiba, langsung pada Intinya.

"Masalah?". "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jelasnya, biar Hokage saja yang menjelaskannya"

"Hmm ... Baiklah. Ini hasil pengawasan kami di lima Desa sebelumnya". "Kalian hanya tinggal melanjutkan sisanya" ucap Sai langsung tanggap dengan situasinya, dan memberikan sebuah Gulungan kecil pada Kiba.

"Ayo pergi, Ino!" ucapnya lagi. Dan setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Kiba dan dua Jounin lain, Sai dan Ino langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu mengawasi dua Desa lain setelah ini ya ... Kerja mereka cukup baik. Meski sedikit kuno sih" komentar Kiba seraya membaca isi laporan yang sudah di buat Sai dan Ino dalam Gulungan tadi.

"Kalian awasi Desa ini. Aku akan menyalin laporan mereka untuk di kirimkan pada Hokage melalui Email!"

"Jika ada situasi yang mencurigakan, segera beritau aku"

"Baik!" jawab ke dua Jounin itu.

Di tempat Sai dan Ino.

Ke dua pasangan suami-istri itu sedang melompati satu Dahan Pohon ke Dahan lainnya. Mereka terlihat buru-buru untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha. Kata _masalah_ yang di ucapkan Kiba cukup mengganggu mereka saat ini. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat mereka berdua tergesa-gesa untuk kembali ke Desa. Di tambah fakta jika Sasuke pun saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan yang sama dengan mereka.

Masalah ini pasti sangat serius. Sampai-sampai seorang Shinobi yang melakukan Misi super rahasia seperti Sasuke pun di panggil pulang!

"Itu kan ..."

"Oi. Sasuke-Kun!" teriak Ino menimpali gumaman sang suami saat melihat Sasuke sedang melompat dari Dahan ke Dahan lain dengan tak kalah cepatnya. Merasa di panggil, Sasuke melirik ke belakang, dan mulai memperlambat lajunya saat menyadari jika mereka adalah Ino dan Sai, salah satu temannya.

"Kau ... Apa kau juga bermaksud pulang?" tanya Sai saat mereka sudah saling berdekatan dan menyelaraskan kecepatan mereka saat melompati Pohon-Pohon itu.

"Yah. Shikamaru mengirimkan Email atas perintah Hokage untuk menyuruhku kembali ke Desa" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Bahkan Sasuke-Kun juga!". "Kira-kira masalah apa?!" ucap Ino.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang gawat" komentar Sai.

"Apa kalian juga sama?". "Kudengar kalian sedang mengawasi beberapa Desa yang di duga sedang mempersiapkan Kudeta pada Negera Api?!" tanya Sasuke. Sai dan Ino hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan pertanyaan sang Uchiha itu.

"Kalau begitu. Kurasa ini benar-benar gawat!". "Ayo lebih cepat lagi!" lanjut Sasuke seraya mempercepat lajunya. Sai daj Ino pun segera melakukan hal yang sama agar tidak tertinggal oleh Sasuke.

'Apa yang terjadi?!'. 'Apa pemberontakannya sudah di mulai? Jika iya, berarti Misi mereka gagal!' batin Sasuke cemas seraya melirik Ino dan Sai secara bergantian.

'Atau ...'

'Tidak mungkin. Ini baru asumsiku saja. Lagi pula bukti yang ku dapatkan belumlah cukup!' Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan yang terlintas dalam fikirannya sendiri. Sai agaknya cukup tanggap dengan gelagat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?!". "Kau tau sesuatu?!" tanyanya.

"Tidak ... Tidak ada!" jawab Sasuke. Sai tidak banyak bertanya lagi, tapi dari caranya menatap sang Uchiha, terlihat jelas jika mantan ANBU NE itu tidak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke begitu saja.

•

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

•

 _Note ::_

 _Okeh Tobi sudah berusaha melanjutkan Fict ini hahaha. Dan bagaimana? Cukup menarik kah?_

 _Sekedar catatan. Latar dan Seting dalam Fict ini terbagi menjadi dua. Masa-masa Tim tujuh Gennin dan Masa-masa Naruto menjadi Hokage. Jadi mungkin ini akan sedikit membingungkan (mungkin)._

 _Oh iya, Reader-San punya Saran untuk 'tanda' pemisah antara Timeline? Jujur saja Tobi sedikit bingung tadi._

 _Dan sedikit curhat ya. Setelah Lebaran nanti Tobi akan Kuliah (lagi). Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kantor menyuruh seperti itu. Dan saat ini Tobi sangat sibuk sekali. Selain masalah kerjaan, aktivitas lain di luar kerjaan, lalu rincian pengajuan proposal perencanaan biaya Kuliah dan lain-lain, cukup menyita waktu Tobi. Jadi mulai saat ini, karena waktu menulis yang semakin sempit, jumlah Word Tobi kompres sedemikian rupa dari 5k+ menjadi hanya 3k+._

 _Mohon Reader-San mengerti._


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

• _Alur tidak sejalan dengan Anime/Manga._

• _Kejadian di ambil secara acak/tidak berurutan. Dengan sedikit pengembangan sesuai imajinasi Author._

• _Ide Time Travel dan pasaran. Tapi semoga penyajiannya tidak pasaran._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: M (untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

 _Update tidak menentu karena terbentur kesibukan Dunia Nyata._

 _Tapi bisa di pastikan Fict Tobi tidak akan DisKon. Hanya saja Update sedikit lambat/sangat lambat._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **yahhh thor aku pengen tahu lanjutannya tp tdk apa apa aku tunggu chapter anda sampai lebaran yg panjang ya ceritanya jgn 1 chapter aja 2 atau 3 chapter sekaligus aku tunggu setelah liburan ini selesai.**

 _Diusahakan tapi gak janji hehe._

 **Mungkin kalau untuk Naruto dewasa bisa menggunakan panggilan Nanadaime Hokage.**

 _Err ... Maaf sebelumnya. Maksudnya Time Line, penulisan keterangan Waktu, bukan pemanggilan Chara. Tapi, makasih sarannya, Tobi jadi dapat ide._

 **yeaahhhh.. aku suka ide mu kah.. _**

 **baru saja kembali ke fandom naruto dan ane langsung jatuh cinta ma ceritamu.. :3**

 **ane tunggu lanjutannya..**

 _Wah terimakasih sudah menyukai Fict Tobi._

 **Arghhh Senpai gantung banget Kumohon dilanjutkan ya ff ini keren aku jadi sangat penasaran**

 **Lanjut ya thor**

 _Siap dan terimakasih untuk apresiasinya._

 **Ff yg bagus thor,lanjut ya, disini umurny boruto sm sarada berapa?**

 _Mungkin dua belas tahun. Soalnya (pemahaman Tobi) lulus Akademi dan jadi Genin itu di umur tiga belas. Silahkan koreksi jika salah ^^_

 **Apa reaksi baruto liat naruto genin ya? kan jauh beda dengan naruto hokage..**

 **apa nanti akan ada tim yaang menyusul baruto ke masa lalu.?**

 **atau naruto dan sasuke sendiri yang akan pergi ke masa lalu?**

 _Ahaha. Kita liat nanti bagaimana reaksi Boru-Sara. Hm ... Soal itu masih difikirkan._

Maaf untuk yang belum sempat Tobi balas Reviewnya, Tapi Tobi baca kok ^-^

Dan terimakasih untuk Reader-San yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Juga dengan pujuan-pujian yang Reader-San berikan. Jujur saja Tobi sangat senang dengan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk Tobi selain, karya Tobi bisa diterima. Terimakasih!

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka hanya saat update Fict.

•

•

•

 **Anakku di Masa Depan.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Cleekk!**

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat membuka Pintu sebuah Ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Awalnya, mereka berniat untuk menjenguk bocah-bocah itu, namun Kamar tempat dirawatnya Boruto dan Sarada telah kosong, dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah Jendela terbuka dengan Hordeng yang tertiup Angin.

"Mereka hilang ... Seperti di Film-Film mistri! Anak yang datang secara tiba-tiba, mereka juga menghilang dengan cara yang tiba-tiba pula!" gumam Naruto seraya menatap Jendela itu. Sementara Sasuke tetap diam dan tenang tanpa berkomentar apa pun mendengar pemikiran aneh Naruto.

•

 **Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

"Maaf Naruto, Sasuke-Kun, aku terlambat. Lalu bagaimana keadaan dua anak itu?" tanya Sakura yang bertemu dengan duo Uchiha-Uzumaki itu didepan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Yap, sepertinya Tim Tujuh berniat untuk menjenguk Boru-Sara. Namun sialnya, dua anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu hilang entah kemana.

"Entahlah Sakura-Chan ... Mereka hilang. Kau tau, ini bagaikan Film-Film Misteri yang—"

"Abaikan saja ucapannya, Sakura" ucap Sasuke memotong tanpa ampun ucapan Naruto yang terdengar aneh untuk zaman mereka.

"Hooiii!"

"Hilang? Maksudnya?". "Apa mungkin mereka diculik Ufo?!" mengabaikan Naruto yang mulai marah pada sang Uchiha, Sakura malah menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti itu. Sasuke hanya menatap dua rekan setimnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dari mana pemikiran aneh itu.

'Astaga ...'

"Haaahhh~ maksud Naruto, dua anak itu sudah kabur sebelum kami datang ke Ruang Perawatan mereka" terang Sasuke malasnya.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Padahal aku ingin mengembalikan Kacamata ini" gumam Sakura seraya memperlihatkan benda yang disebutkannya tadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eh?". "Kacamata siapa itu?"

"Itu Kacamataku!" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Yap, gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sarada. Anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno atau Uchiha Sakura dimasa depan.

"Sttt ... Jangan keras-keras, nanti mereka tau keberadaan kita!" bisik seorang bocah kuning yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Yap, jika Sarada adalah anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura, Boruto adalah anak dari Naruto dan Hinata dari masa depan.

"Tapi itu Kacamataku!" Sarada masih kekeh dengan Kacamatanya.

"Iya ... Iya ... Kita akan mengambilnya saat ada kesempatan". "Saat ini kau pakai saja dulu Kacamata itu ..."

"Tapi ukurannya tidak pas!". "Ini membuatku pusing—"

 **Staakk!**

Sebuah Kunai melesat didepan Wajah Sarada dan Boruto, menancap tepat di Batang Pohon yang ada disamping mereka. Dengan pandangan terkejut, panik bercampur takut Boruto dan Sarada terlihat mengamati Kunai itu. Benda tajam yang beberapa saat lalu hampir menembus Kepala mereka. Namun untungnya, yang terkejut dengan serangan itu bukan hanya mereka. Tapi juga seekor Kelinci yang kini sudah _ngibrit_ entah kemana.

"Hoi Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?". "Kau membuat Kelinci itu takut?!" desis Naruto. Agaknya Naruto yang sudah kesal bertambah semakin sewot saat melihat pemuda Uchiha itu menyerang seekor Kelinci yang tak berdosa.

"Hn ..." balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Sang Uchiha masih menatap Semak-Semak itu dengan penuh selidik, tempat yang digunakan Boruto dan Sarada bersembunyi. Namun karena tidak ada lagi gerakan mencurigakan atau suara-suara aneh dari Semak-Semak itu, Sasuke mulai menghentikan kecurigaannya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya, lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Tapi sayangnya pertanyaan itu diabaikan Sasuke begitu saja. Sakura tertunduk lesu dengan Aura suram yang menghiasinya, karena diabaikan Sasuke (lagi).

"Apa-apaan itu. Tou-San mengabaikan Kaa-San seperti itu!". "Apa dia tidak tau kami selalu menunggu kepulangannya di Desa!" desis Sarada yang terlihat emosi karena menyaksikan ibunya diabaikan sang ayah begitu saja.

"Sabar ... Sabar ... Walau bagaimana pun mereka masih anak-anak" ucap Boruto berusaha menenangkan Sarada. Tapi, aksi Naruto kini membuat bocah pirang itu geram.

"Nee~ Sakura-Chan ... Bagaimana jika kita kencan di Kedai Ichiraku?". "Bukankah sayang Hari libur ini dilewatkan begitu saja" ucap Naruto dengan Wajah tersipunya. Agaknya Naruto sedang mengajak Sakura kencan, dan inilah yang membuat Boruto marah besar.

"Kurang ajaaarrr!". "Beraninya kau menghianati cinta Kaa-Chaaannn!" teriak Boruto. Dan mau tidak mau, Sarada yang kini harus gantian menenangkan Boruto. Dengan bersusah payah, gadis Uchiha itu menahan Tubuh Boruto agar tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, seraya menutup Mulut Boruto yang terus mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Tenanglah Boruto ..."

"Eh?!". "Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu?" gumam Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya serta memfokuskan pendengarannya. Namun saat pandangan Naruto menyadari sosok Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan suara itu dan memilih untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Hoi Sakura-Chaaannn ... Tungguuu~". "Bagaimana kencan kita?!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya jika sampai menghianati Kaa-Chan!". "Dan kenapa pula Tou-Chan harus menyukai _Papan Penggilesan_ seperti bibi Sakura ... Dilihan dari mana pun kurasa bibi Ino jauh lebih baik!" gerutu Boruto saat membawa Tubuhnya keluar dari Semak-Semak. Sarada yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum garing mendengar ucapan Bocah bersurai pirang itu, hingga ahirnya, gadis itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapan Boruto.

 **Tiww ...**

 **Tiwww ...**

"Haaahhh~ apa yang kau katakan hah?!". Shanarou!"

 **Duaakk!**

"Awww~" Boruto memegangi Kepalanya yang benjol, sementara Sarada terlihat terengah-engah menahan emosinya. Yap, kata _Papan Penggilesan_ cukup membuatnya kesal.

 **Craakk!**

Suara Ranting yang terinjak itu menghentikan aksi mereka. Dan saat kedua anak itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara, seorang gadis indigo yang tentu saja sangat familiar untuk Boruto -khususnya- memenuhi pandangannya. Yap, gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sang ibu dari Boruto dan adiknya, Himawari. Agaknya Ranting itu terinjak saat Hinata melangkahkan Kakinya setelah puas _mengintip_ Naruto ditempat persembunyiannya.

"Kaa-Chan?!"

"Bibi Hinata?!"

•

 **Naruto :: Anakku di Masa Depan!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

'Lelucon apa ini ... Percintaan orang tuaku seperti Komedi!' batin Boruto saat mendengar cerita tentang perasan Hinata pada Nanadaime Hokage ke tujuh itu.

"Bibi Hinata ... Aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga seorang _Fans Girl_ , dan ..." gumam Sarada yang juga memasang Wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, saat melihat Hinata. Terlebih kini pangannya berfokus pada satu titik. Sebuah daerah yang terlihat menonjol dibalik Jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Benar-benar berkah dari sang Dewi ..." Sarada terpuruk melihat kenyataan itu. Yap. Faktanya Hinata memiliki Tubuh yang berkembang sempurna dibandingkan anak gadis seusianya.

"Eh?!" agaknya Hinata menyadari pandangan Sarada tertuju kemana. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah saat bagian itu dipandangi orang asing.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lihat?!" Hinata berteriak malu, seraya menutupi bagian itu.

"Ahahaha~ tenanglah Kaa-Chan, kurasa Sarada hanya iri karena bibi Sakura seperti Papan—" Boruto menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat merasakan sinyal bahaya jika bocah bersurai pirang itu melanjutkan kalimannya. Benar saja Sarada terlihat menatap Boruto dengan penuh kekesalan. Saat ini Sarada tak ubahnya seperti _Hantu Sadako_ yang siap menerkamnya kapan pun.

"Be-begitukah?!". "Tapi yang lebih penting ..." Hinata sepertinya tak lagi ambil pusing dengan tatapan Sarada. Kini Hinata hanya ingin lebih memastikan cerita ke dua anak itu, yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Benarkah A-aku menjadi i-istri Na-Naruto-Kun ..." gumamnya lagi dengan Wajah merona. Ada rasa Bahagia, terkejut, dan tak percaya disana. Cerita tak masuk akal Boru-Sara bagaikan penyejuk Hatinya, mengingat saat ini yang ada difikiran Naruto hanyalah Sakura seorang. Boruto dan Sarada mengangguk kompak guna menjawab pertanyaan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Yap. Tak hanya itu ... Naruto-Sama adalah Nanadaime Hokage loh!" lanjut Sarada penuh antusias. Beda halnya dengan Boruto. Bocah kuning itu seperti tak suka saat Hokage masuk dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Cih!". "Hokage!" umpat Boruto.

"Syukurlah ... Naruto-Kun berhasil mencapai cita-citanya" ucap Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Haaahhh~ Kaa-Chan ... Kau begitu cantik dan lembut seperti biasa". "Aku heran kenapa Tou-Chan mengejar-ngejar bibi Sakura saat ini" timpal Boruto. Niat Hati ingin memuji sang ibu, namun ucapannya malah melukai perasaan Hinata.

"Aku mah apa atuh ... Cuma Sendal Jepit bolong ..." gumam Hinata dengan suramnya.

"Ahahaha" Boruto hanya bisa tertawa garing saat melihat reaksi sang ibu. Sarada menyikut Tangan Boruto sebelum ahirnya menenangkan Hinata.

"Tenangkan dirimu bibi Hinata, yang penting ahirnya kan bibi bisa menjadi istri Naruto-Sama!" ucap Sarada.

"Ah. Benar juga ..."

"Eumh~ Sarada-Chan ... Kau anak dari Sasuke-Kun dan Sakura-Chan kan?" tanya Hinata yang kembali riang dan tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya ..."

"Kau tau?! Aku senang mengetahuinya". "Keberadaanmu membuatku tenang ..." lanjut Hinata dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang di Wajahnya.

'Perubahannya cepat sekali ...' batin Boruto. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kakashi mendengarkan semua percakapan itu di atas sebuah Pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata, Boruto dan Sarada.

"Hey Boruto ... Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan masalah ini?!". "Kau tau ... Aku merasa ada sebuah kesalahan dalam kasus percintaan orang tua kita!" bisik Sarada. Fikirannya mulai terbang membayangkan jika Naruto menjadi ayahnya. Sebuah foto keluarga kumplit dan terlihat bahagia tergambar dibenaknya. Sarada juga merasa bahagia menjadi anak dari seorang Hokage, tapi saat melihat penampilannya dalam khayalannya ...

"Tidakkk~ aku tidak mau memiliki Rambut yang seperti ituuuu!" teriaknya panik sendiri. Yap, saat ini Sarada membayangkan Rambutnya menjadi kuning dan _terbang_ - _terbang_ seperti Boruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau jika itu terjadi!" Agaknya Boruto pun sudah berandai-andai jika Sasuke menjadi ayahnya, Boruto membayangkan melihat Hinata yang kesepian dalam penantian panjangnya menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

"Ini tidak benar!". "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" teriak mereka berdua dengan penuh semangat.

"Hihihi~ entah kenapa aku merasa senang melihat kalian ... Kurasa Konoha dimasa depan akan sangat menyenangkan ya ..." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Boruto dan Sarada terkesima melihat senyum itu.

"Benar-benar berkah dari sang Dewi ..."

"Hah~ anak dari masa depan ya ..." gumam Kakashi ditempatnya. Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya mulai ditutup. Nampaknya Kakashi merasa sudah cukup menguping semua pembicaraan Hinata bersama Boruto dan Sarada disebuah Pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dan sedetik kemudian, Jounin bermasker itu mulai menghilang dalam kepulan asap dengan suara khasnya.

 **Pouft.**

"Dududududu~" Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan dengan riangnya, menyusuri Desa Konoha. Hingga ahirnya sosok Sakura menghiasi pendangannya.

"Sakura-Chan!" teriak Hinata. Tangannya melambai agar Sakura mudah untuk menemukannya diantara penduduk Konoha lainnya.

"Hinata-Chan?!"

"Mouuu~ Sakura-Chan ... Malam ini bisakah kau mengajak Naruto-Kun dan Sasuke-Kun bertemu ditempat latihan?". "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" ucap Hinata masih dengan riangnya. Sakura masih terbengong-bengong dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Bagaimana pun Hinata kini terlihat lebih hidup dan tenang. Ditambah mengatakan tentang Naruto tanpa beban seperti itu.

"H-Hinata-Chan ... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura malah mengkhawatirkan gadis Hyuuga itu, dari pada menyimak ucapan Hinata.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini!" timpal Hinata.

"Baiklah ... Sampai ketemu nanti Malam, Sakura-Chan~" ucap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setia dengan Wajah bengongnya.

"Hinata-Chan ... Benarkah kau baik-baik saja ..." gumam Sakura, seraya terus mengamati Hinata yang masih mengexprasikan perasaan riangnya, yang terlihat jelas dari langkah Kakinya.

Malam pun tiba. Hinata, Sarada dan Boruto terlihat sudah menunggu ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Namun, meski Malam sudah semakin larut, belum juga muncul tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura atau pun Naruto. Hingga ahirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan Malam itu, diiringi dengan kehadiran ke tiga sosok itu.

"Cepatlah Narutooo!". "Sasuke-Kun~"

"Hey kenapa kau hanya meneriakiku saja?". "Bukankah yang membuat ini menjadi lama adalah Sasuke?!" Naruto agaknya tidak terima dengan cara bicara Sakura yang berteriak-teriak kepadanya dan berubah lembut saat memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn ..." timpal Sasuke. Entah ini artinya apa, Uchihw yang satu ini memang gemar mengucapkan kata ambigu.

"Hey disiniii!" Hinata kembali berteriak dan melambaikan Tangannya. Agar mereka dengan cepat menemukan tempat mereka. Sakura, Saskue dan Naruto segera mendekati Hinata, tapi saat melihat keberadaan Sarada dan Boruto bersama gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Woaaa~ mereka kan?!"

"Halo"

 **Jaman Nanadaime Hokage.**

Malam berganti Pagi, Hari-Hari terus berlalu dengan cepat. Dan tiga sosok Ninja terus meloncat dari Pohon ke Pohon, untuk menembus lebatnya Hutan tanpa memperdulikan waktu. Yap, mereka adalah Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha, Sasuke, Sai dan Ino. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Desa akibat pesan darurat yang dikirim sang Hokage ke tujuh itu.

"Ahirnya ..." ucap Ino dengan punuh suka cita. Yap, setelah berlari tanpa henti memeras stamina mereka, ahirnya tujuan mereka terlihat. Gerbang Desa Konoha yang megah itu, kini mengisi pandangan Matanya.

"Tentu saja kita terus berlari tanpa henti. Jadi tidak heran jika jarak yang harusnya ditempuh selama tiga Hari, menjadi hanya satu hari!" timpal Sai, mengomentari ucapan sang istri. Sementara Sasuke tidak berminat untuk ikut campur dalam perbincangan suami-istri itu, fokusnya saat ini adalah Konoha. Desa itu terlihat tentram dan damai, tidak ada sedikit pun kesan darurat seperti Email yang dikirim Naruto.

"Ya ... Kita sangan memaksakan diri untuk sampai secepat mungkin, tapi mana daruratnya?!" tanya Ino. Yap, seperti yang ditanyakan wanita keturunan Clan Yamanaka itu dan apa yang terfikirkan Sasuke, Desa Konoha masih terlihat baik-baik saja, Bangunan-Bangunan mereka masih utuh tanpa kurang secuil pun. Penduduk Desa itu juga terlihat santai dan damai, satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengisi Jalanan Utama Desa itu dengan aktifitas dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Hn ... Tidak ada gunanya menerka-nerka, ayo kita temui Hokage" ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Ino dan Sai segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk bersama-sama pergi ke Kantor Hokage. Dan disinilah mereka, seperti yang sudah diterangkan Sasuke, mereka kini sudah berada di Kantor Hokage dan sedang mendengarkan penuturan Naruto tentang _darurat_ yang dimaksudnya.

"Jadi ... Itukah yang kau maksud darurat hah!" entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat kesal saat Naruto selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Ada banyak Shinobi dan Kunoichi kuat di Desa ini, apa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, hingga kau memangilku dengan Email daruratmu?!" Sasuke dengan lancar mengutarakan kekesalannya. Bahkan tanpa disadari, sang Uchiha sudah memecahkan rekor tentang jumlah _suku kata_ yang diucapkannya.

Tapi, abaikan dulu soal itu. Saat ini itu bukanlah hal yang penting!.

Yap ... Yang penting saat ini adalah isi kalimatnya!

"Apa maksudmu hah!". "Ingat, Sarada-Chan adalah anakmu. Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir sedikit pun dengan keadaannya hah!" dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang terlihat kesal. Agaknya sikap dingin Sasuke pada anaknya sendiri membuat Naruto geram.

"Cih!" Sasuke tidak banyak bicara lagi. Sang Uchiha itu malah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di Ruang Hokage. Termasuk sang istri, Sakura, yang masih ada ditempat itu sejak kemarin.

"Sasuke itu ... Dasar!" Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dengan sifat Keras Kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Hah~ baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah". "Sai dan Ino Yamanaka. Buat Alat yang sama secepatnya!" setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Naruto mulai memberi perintah pada sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Namun masalahnya ..."

 **Lembah Ahir.**

Sasuke terlihat melamun disana, sang Uchiha itu terlihat melamun diatas Patung Uchiha Madara. Yap, saat ada masalah inilah tempat yang disukai Sasuke untuk menenangkan fikiran. Pagi sudah berganti Malam, namun Sasuke tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Fikirannya saat ini cukup kacau, jauh didasar Hatinya, Sasuke sangat mencemaskan Sarada. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang akan bersikap acuh jika anaknya hilang?! Namun kekesalannya pada Naruto membuatnya tidak sempat memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Cih!". "Hanya menjaga satu orang anak saja dia tidak bisa!" umpatnya.

"Haaahhh~ aku mengaku salah. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga janjiku untuk menjaga putrimu" tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya dan secara tidak langsung mendengar umpatan sang sahabat.

"Kau tau, mungkin aku akan terlihat mencari alasan saat mengatakan jika pekerjaan sebagai Hokage membuatku sangat sibuk". "Tapi—"

"Aku tau" Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Naruto. Dan Hokage ke tujuh itu sedikit terkejut saat kalimatnya dipotong begitu saja. Bukan karena Sasuke terlihat lancang, tapi karena lanjutan kalimatnya membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku dan Sakura selalu berkirim Email. Dan dalam perbincangan kami, Sakura sempat menyinggung kenakalan Boruto". "Kau tau ... Kurqsa dia merasakan apa yang dulu kau rasakan. Kurasa Boruto merindukan sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ada disisinya"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Naruto berdebar seketika. Hokage ke tujuh itu tau jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Namun sejauh ini, Naruto ingin memaksakan Boruto untuk berfikir dewasa tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Karena itulah, meski tau Naruto salah, Naruto tetap mempertahankan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Meski sedikit memaksa untuk menanamkan pemikiran itu pada anak yang baru berusia dua belas Tahun, tapi inilah cara Naruto untuk mendidik Boruto.

"Ya ... Sejujurnya akar dari masalah ini adalah aku". "Kau tau, aku merasa gagal sebagai ayah ..." gumam Naruto. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk saling memunggungi diatas Patung sang Legenda Uchiha itu. Agaknya inilah cara dua sahabat yang sudah sama-sama menjadi ayah itu, mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Tidak ... Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan hal itu. Aku juga ..."

"Kenyataannya Kita adalah contoh orang tua yang gagal!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kita melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, saat mereka tau jika kau pergi dari Desa untuk menjaga Perdamaian Dunia, Sarada pasti akan merasa bangga!" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur sang sahabat. Ya ... Walau bagaimana pun nasib Sasuke jauh lebih menyedihkan darinya, Naruto tentu tau bagaimana besarnya rasa rindu yang dipikul Sasuke untuk bertemu sang anak.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras ... Dua belas Tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat kan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kau benar ... Lalu bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk menyusul mereka?" Sasuke mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kasus sang anak yang menghilang dengan Alat Teleportasi yang diciptakan Sai dan Ino.

"Yah~ kurasa masalah ini tidaklah mudah ..." Naruto berucap seraya mengingat kembali ucapan Sai Pagi ini.

 _"Maafkan aku Nanadaime, kurasa Alat itu tidak bisa kami buat lagi". "Kau tau, masih banyak yang perlu kami pelajari dalam hal Jikukan No Jutsu. Selama kami masih belum memahami dengan pasti cara kerja Jutsu itu ... Alat yang kau inginkan tidak akan ada"_

"Begitulah ..." Naruto menyalin dengan baik apa yang diucapkan Sai padanya.

"Kurasa itulah alasannya aku gagal berteleportasi saat mencoba Alat itu. Kurasa ada batasan jumlah Chakra tertentu yang bisa dan tidak diteleportasikan Alat itu!" lanjut Naruto.

"Begitu ya ..."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyusul mereka. Aku memiliki pemahaman yang banyak soal Teknik Ruang dan Waktu, selain Itu Mata ini akan sangat membantu" ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan memperlihatkan salah satu matanya yang selama ini tertutupi Poni Rambutnya.

"Hah~ jadi kau sudah mendapatkan kembali Chakra Rikudomu?!". "Kau benar itu akan sangat membantu!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Naruto sebelum ahirnya menambahkan.

"Yang diperlukan saat ini adalah Koordinat dimana mereka berteleportasi, sisanya serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Sasuke dengan mantap.

•

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

•

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Setelah Melakukan refresing kesana kemari, ahirnya Tobi mendapatkan kembali semangat Masa Muda ala Guru Guy :v_

 _Hah~ abaikan yang itu. -_-"_

 _Intinya mulai saat ini Tobi siap untuk tetap update fict Tobi. Tapi karena kesibukan Tobi bertambah, mungkin updatenya gak nentu. entah seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali, atau ... Entahlah. Tobi harap Reader-San mau menunggu Tobi *plaakk*_

 _Abaikan lagi bagian terahirnya ... Tobi rasa, Tobi mulai eror. /( _)\_

 _Oh iya, ini dulu yang Tobi publish, anggap aja ini Bonus lebaran ... Sisanya nyusul xDv._

 _Baiklah dari pada semakin parah, Tobi cuma mau bilang ..._

 _ **Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Aidzin ... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

 _ **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**_

 _ **(**_ _Bagi yang merayakan)_


End file.
